FATED : CHANKAI
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: DRABLE . Hanya drable tentang ChanKai. tidak manis namun cukup bisa membuat anda tersenyum. ini untuk my family chankai Shipper tercinta. i love u all


**Fanfiction by HoMin 'EL**

**.**

**[FATED]**

**.**

**CHANKAI**

**enjoy**

Dalam kehidupan Jongin, Sudah terjadi banyak kecelakaan.

Lebih dari yang bisa Jongin hitung sendiri.

Tetapi ketika Jongin bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

**Ia tahu Chanyeol tidak akan menjadi suatu kecelakaan dalam hidupnya**

**000ooo000**

Dalam kehidupan Chanyeol, pernah ada kecelakaan beruntun.

Dulu, Chanyeol berpikir bahwa rilakuma adalah kecelakaan buruk paling utama.

Ia kehilangan kakaknya. karena kakaknya Yura, berusaha menyelamatkan boneka Rilakuma miliknya.

Ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya saat ia bermain Rilakuma di dalam mobil dan membuat ayahnya tidak konsen.

Dan ketika ia bertemu dengan Jongin yang saat itu sedang menjatuhkan boneka rilakumanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol berfikir bahwa rilakuma bukanlah suatu kecelakaan.

**Dan ia berfikir Jongin akan merubah nasipnya akan kecelakaan.**

000ooo000

Jongin merasa persaingannya dengan Kyungsoo adalah kecelakaan

Dan mungkin persahabatan mereka juga adalah kecelakaan

Tapi Jongin lebih suka untuk tidak memikirkannya.

Ia tak mau memikirkanya…

Kadang-kadang Jongin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Jongin tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol akan membalas perasaanya.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama itu tak semenyenangkan ceritanya.

Pada kenyataannya, Sengketa dengan Kyungsoo tak pernah berakhir.

Baginya perasaanya melampaui kebahagian hibah, yang memberinya kesedihan, frustrasi dan kemarahan.

Dan ia membenci perasaan itu.

Sebanyak dia membenci betapa berantakannya Chanyeol, atau kebiasaan Lupa Chanyeol, dan juga senyum bodoh yang selalu terukir di wajahnya.

Namun ia juga menyukai semuanya.

**Ia menyukai semua yang dimiliki oleh Park Chanyeol**

000ooo000

Ia mengetahui bahwa perasaannya untuk Kyungsoo adalah sukacita, dan tinggal melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan.

Dicintai. Mencintai. Dan saling membahagiakan satu sama lain.

Begitu semestinya

**Namun, pikiran Chanyeol selalu datang pada Seorang dengan senyum yang indah tersebut, dan membuatnya semakin jauh dengan sosok pemuda berkulit porselen Do Kyungsoo**.

000ooo000

Jongin sadar, posisinya memang sulit

Kadang ia terlihat jahat

Namun tidak seperti Kyungsoo Baik padanya

Ia pernah berfikir untuk menyerah

Namun hatinya tak pernah sedikitpun ingin melepaskan perasaan tersebut

**Ia terlalu mencintai pemuda Park Tersebut**

000ooo000

Chanyeol memang terlihat bodoh

Namun ia tahu segalanya

Dua pemuda sedang bertarung memperjuangkan perasaan mereka

Awalnya Chanyeol tak pernah ambil pusing.

Tetapi pada akhirnya… Chanyeol mengambil Tindakan.

Bertentangan dengan apa yang seringkali Chanyeol pikirkan.

**ketika Chanyeol mencium Jongin bukanlah kecelakaan.****  
**  
Dia tidak terpeleset dan jatuh di bibir Jongin

juga bukan di saat-saat kegilaan ketika mereka mabuk bersama Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

Apalagi berada di bawah mantra dari Kim Jongin

**Tidak,** ia hanya pergi dengannya, dan ia hanya menggabungkan bibirnya pada bibir Marun milik Jongin.

Dan kejutan di dalam dadanya itu sama besarnya dengan yang dirasakan Jongin sendiri.

**Mereka merasa bahagia**

000ooo000

Bukan kecelakaan, saat Chanyeol memulai hubungan mereka

Dan bahwa Jongin akhirnya disahkan

Dan Jongin dengan percaya diri memberitahu semua orang bahwa dia dan Chanyeol lebih dari sekedar teman.

**dan bahwa Park telah menjadi marganya saat ini.**

ooo000ooo

Chanyeol Pernah berpikir ia akan meninggalkan posisinya yang baru diperoleh sebagai Presiden Direktur.

Namun Chanyeol tidak pernah berpikir ia harus menjadi orangtua.

Apalagi berpikir dia akan bangun saat fajar untuk memenuhi keinginan aneh istrinya yang sedang mengidam.

**Dan terkadang, hidup sebagai sebuah keluarga menjadi sangat lelah lebih dari menjadi mesin pembunuh dalam dunia seorang Presdir.**

000ooo000

Kadang-kadang, Jongin memiliki keraguan tentang kehidupan yang dia pilih.

Semua seperti mimpi

Saat ini mengelus kulit perutnya yang halus.

Perutnya menonjol

Dan benar kata orang. Saat hamil, kekawatiran itu makin menjadi

**Namun saat nyawa di dalam perutnya bergerak**

**Jongin tersenyum.**

**Kekhawatirannya pun musnah**

000ooo000.

Kadang-kadang, Chanyeol meragukan dirinya, apakah dirinya telah membuat keputusan yang tepat?

Tapi saat melihat anak laki-laki itu dengan rambut hitam sehitam malam, berkulit putih, mata besar indah seperti miliknya, dan wajah yang penuh dengan kehidupan sedang tertawa riang.

Dan mata mereka pun bertemu sejenak. Matanya, dan mata Jongin.

keduanya berpikir, **apa ini kecelakaan ...?**

Lalu keduanya tersenyum lembut

**Tidak,** Sejak awal Kecelakaan itu tidak pernah terjadi di antara mereka

**Karena pertemuan mereka adalah Takdir.**

**Mereka telah Menjadi keluarga yang di takdirkan.**

**FIN**

**ChanKai is Love**

**RnR**


End file.
